<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【杰北】怪胎与书呆 by UltramarineObservatory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873520">【杰北】怪胎与书呆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltramarineObservatory/pseuds/UltramarineObservatory'>UltramarineObservatory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltramarineObservatory/pseuds/UltramarineObservatory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>学渣杰西x学霸北斗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一、情书和入学式</p><p>“我十分佩服松村北斗同学，但不确定他是不是想和我成为朋友。”</p><p>校报增刊上杰西的照片边出现了短短两行的自我介绍：路易斯杰西，身高1米84的帅气新生旗手，力压全校男生成为唯一一位军训扛旗代表，旁边黑色的小字注解着，附加一段更加让人想入非非的添油加醋：</p><p>-Q：请问杰西同学为什么决定参加激烈的旗手竞争？</p><p>-A：因为北斗同学参加了，我想和他一起训练。我没想过我能竞争过他选上（笑。</p><p>北斗逃离寄宿制的军训，热情把他接回家的爸爸见他第一件事是把校报有新旗手报道这面朝上塞到他手里，北斗在军训里被晒到蜕皮的黑脸巧妙地掩饰了因为尴尬泛起来的铁青。</p><p>“只差一点儿我就能选上旗手了。”直到回家他都捏着那张报纸，他向妈妈撒娇，妈妈过来双手捏着他晒得深了整整三个度的脸蛋，笑着对他说“我们柴犬北北晒成了黑色柴犬啦。”</p><p> </p><p>“那什么时候把这个房间的隔墙打掉？”北斗拉着自己不多的行李进了房间，摆弄姐姐留下来的北欧风花瓶，从房间里探出头问松村先生。</p><p>隔墙是从他出生就存在的，朝南的卧室太大了，爸妈在里面立起来一道不承重的墙，姐姐住里面他住外面，姐姐要回房间就得从他房间里穿过去，他的小空间被一览无余就算了，这堵墙不隔音——导致他更愿意睡书房，不然他就会不慎偷听姐姐和男朋友撒娇的电话声。</p><p> </p><p>姐姐出嫁以后搬空了卧室，北斗就顺理成章从外面的房间搬进了里面，房间没剩多余的陈设，他把手里的校报折成一架小飞机，转着圈儿驾驶进离他最远的垃圾桶里。</p><p>垃圾桶，所有碍事的东西的最终归宿。</p><p> </p><p>“不用打通了，”松村先生笑眯眯地回复他，“猜猜我们家会来什么新成员！爸爸的美国朋友的儿子！北北刚刚在校报上看到他了吗？”</p><p>“那个杰西卢卡斯……”</p><p>“是杰西路易斯！”</p><p>朝气蓬勃的高个子混血应声出现在北斗家门口，背着一大一小两个帆布包，左右手各拖一个大箱子。</p><p>“这么多东西是打算久住吗？”北斗斜了一眼他。</p><p>“北北好好和杰西相处嘛，杰西是弟弟哦。”松村太太帮忙把军训后的两个男生赶进卧室里，笑着说他俩的脸像两颗鸡蛋，杰西是个剥了皮的光滑白水煮蛋，而北斗是个茶叶蛋。</p><p>“就是因为他比较白最后才能选上旗手的。”茶叶蛋脸上出现孩童般的争强好胜。</p><p>“为什么查理·路易·孟德斯鸠和费奥多尔·米哈伊洛维奇·陀思妥耶夫斯基这么繁琐的名字都能记住的学霸松村北斗会不记得我名字哦……”杰西并没有接话，一边把东西从行李中解放出来一边小声念叨。</p><p>“我才不记无聊的东西。”</p><p>“这个讲稿我听了很多遍才记住诶……”</p><p>“为什么要听我的讲稿啊！”北斗不满地抗议着。</p><p>“因为你在全校面前自我介绍是lovely boy很可爱…”</p><p>“我想说的是lively!”北斗几乎是惊恐地迫不及待打断，避免杰西说下去。</p><p>他永远没法忘记自己作为新生代表军训结束上台发言的那一天，杰西在方阵里举着大大的纸板，上面写着他的名字，像是看什么偶像发布会一样。他望着自己名字的板子一阵发懵，一开口就把lively说了lovely，不明就里的老师在他退台以后笑着问全校同学：松村同学说自己是lovely boy，你们觉得他是不是很lovely呢？引来台下听得昏昏欲睡的同学们有气无力地拖音节回应：</p><p>是——的——。</p><p>他的社恐，他的紧张，他不想被喜欢的感觉，一切都很糟糕。</p><p>没有比这更羞耻的事情了。</p><p> </p><p>杰西从箱子里拽出一件荧光绿色的外套挂在墙上的挂钩上，接着拽出一件同款不同色的亮黄色与它挨着，“介意我的服装风格吗？”</p><p>北斗没有回答，他靠在小房间的门口，不知道该说什么，看着屋子里奇怪的亮色，像墙上多了两条飘扬的彩色旗帜。</p><p>“我在follow北斗的ins，北斗的时尚观很棒的哦。”杰西继续从他的大箱子里一件接一件拽出荧光色的运动夹克和polo衫，毫不吝啬赞美地表达自己的崇拜，不知道北斗眼里把网络世界带到现实对他已经是某种凌迟，北斗恨不得随手抄起一件运动服堵住杰西的嘴。</p><p>“挂什么在这个房间都是你的事，就算女偶像水着写真也没关系，”北斗还没说完，杰西从背包的夹层里拿出来一张装裱好的照片，是军训的时候新闻部抓拍到的北斗，穿着简单的迷彩服，在阳光里笑白亮的虎牙。</p><p>“这个不行！”北斗喊，羞愤的语气再次在杰西面前上演。“为什么打印我照片啊！”</p><p>“很可爱啊…”杰西看着他笑了，本来没有肉的脸颊因为嘴角肌肉拉扯堆起来，脸上的痣也变得灵动起来。</p><p>北斗从小到大不擅长应付别人的示好，虽然被夸得很突然又摸不着头脑，他抢下杰西手里的相框，偷偷缩回自己房间，隔着那堵不承重的薄墙补充一句：“以后…不准崇拜我。”</p><p> </p><p>二、早餐与体育祭</p><p>北斗妈妈早起给一家人做的早餐，爸爸的份是加了一点点胡椒的肉沫荞麦面，给杰西预备的部分是简单的法式吐司，三角形的利落切面看到金黄的鸡蛋和生菜。</p><p>“杰西不吃吗？”松村太太关切地看着没有动手的杰西。</p><p>“我想吃北斗手里那个。”</p><p>北斗嘴里一切看起来都好好吃，像是端端正正把好吃写在了脸上，每一口吞咽和喉结的律动都在向他炫耀：加了海苔香松的饭团比较好吃。</p><p>“以后我都给杰西准备一样的。”松村妈妈把北斗的餐盘推出来，把剩下那个饭团大方地塞进杰西手里。</p><p>杰西留意到，渐渐地，北斗就不拒绝和他同步了。</p><p> </p><p>但他一直都不确定自己和北斗能不能算是朋友，尽管一直都保持着同等步调的生活，但北斗并不常和他说话，也不和任何人说话，独来独往的时候学校的小女孩们隔着远远的距离讨论他好帅，却连靠近的勇气都没有，连情书都要拜托杰西送。</p><p>杰西总是能想起自己见到北斗第一眼的感觉，端端正正的学霸在衬衣边上不动声色擦掉手心渗出的汗，忐忑地上台整理话筒准备发表演讲。北斗从爸爸和松村先生的SNS、从北斗自己的INS照片里跳了出来，变成鲜活地一个人，黑发和直挺的鼻梁，以杰西差劲的语文水平，只能从脑海里搜刮出“横看成岭侧成峰”。</p><p>那个漂亮的山峦矗立在全校面前，于是杰西从书包里拿出来本来从美国落地的时候面对松村家人接机的时候就用得上的白板，上面歪歪扭扭粗线写着“松村北斗”，像他怎么样都表达不好对北斗的崇拜一样，直白地表示着关注。</p><p> </p><p>他的思绪从回忆里跳出来，连续两天，他都在给校运会的杰出运动员做后勤。他想自己每次跆拳道打累了的时候会想补充盐分，于是他拿了京本提前准备好了的杯子，往里面舀了一勺食盐。</p><p>他等在跑道的终点，第一圈，第二圈，北斗第三次从他面前经过的时候甩开了第二名一大截，他有点紧张地握着手里的纸杯，等下一圈北斗第一个冲刺越过终点线，他的步伐渐渐慢下来，不用等他开口说渴，杰西就能双手送出自己准备好的能量饮料。</p><p>北斗接过杰西手里的杯子毫无防备喝了一口，然后他在杰西平视的视线里弯下腰，吐了出来。</p><p>杰西愣在下午三点的刺眼阳光里。</p><p>他可以说仰慕的人，喝了一口他准备了半天的水，在他面前吐了。</p><p>他顺手搂住全身是汗的北斗，接过来他手里的纸杯尝了一口，混合着甜与咸的难喝味道，他扭头问大我：“你往里面加了多少葡萄糖？"</p><p>“一些……”大我警觉地小声回应着，田中树过来笑着把大我护在身后，试图去拿杰西手里的杯子过来尝一尝究竟是什么味道，北斗把他的手拦了下来。</p><p>“我刚喝过了！”北斗冲他喊。</p><p>“干嘛啦，刚刚杰西也喝过了。”</p><p>“杰西喝了吗……就算了。”北斗嘴硬地理亏着，换来树讪讪地嘲笑：“北斗你是不是察觉到杰西的心意了？”</p><p>“他想毒死我。”北斗拿过湿巾擦擦嘴，眯起眼睛看杰西。</p><p>“我没有！”杰西本来就紧张得不知所措，被故意一刺激，气得快跳起来。</p><p> </p><p>就好像树提到的，不知道是什么时候开始冒失的杰西终于察觉到对北斗的心思，还是北斗从某一刻开始也被杰西打动了，</p><p>或许是因为北斗看到杰西下意识对着转动的洗衣机自言自语说话，觉得那样的他很可爱。</p><p>或许是表面上冰山美人和高岭之花的北斗，情绪高昂的时候会偷偷拿着零食从房间里出来想抓个人聊天，正好只有杰西可以和他分享。</p><p>或许是杰西发现看起来强势的北斗其实连和人打电话的勇气都没有，他帮忙打电话的时候，北斗开始用崇拜的眼神望着他。</p><p> </p><p>北斗在树枝的阴影下看着杰西笑了，他感受到北斗的注视，把纸杯从左手运到右手，抬左手感受了一下自己的心脏，在他没有察觉的时候也不停息地剧烈跳动着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杰西被一件事困扰了很久，田径场总能飞奔在最前头、试卷工整漂亮老师都会印出来做范本人手一份、发言得体举止优雅、看似无所不能的优等生松村北斗，到底不会做什么。<br/>万能的优等生正愁眉苦脸地坐在隔壁的地上一个一个给学生会赞助商打电话，他在时不时传出来急促挂断的忙音里找到了答案。<br/>杰西窝在沙发里往房间满怀紧张，一边啃苹果一边伸长脖颈从虚掩的房间门里偷看，直到优等生感受到那种炽热，意识到被人窥探，加上刚刚才被反复拒绝的无奈与不自然，抬头自言自语说不好意思打扰到你了，起身想要过来关门。<br/>杰西平举双手阻止：“不，不是这个意思，我是想，要不要我来打电话？”</p><p>北斗似懂非懂看着他摇摇头，杰西怕他羞耻心作祟拒绝，连忙从屁股下面捞出来他从垃圾兜里抢救回来、遍布褶皱的数学试卷：“你教我函数，我帮你解决人际交流障碍。”<br/>门发出了一些细碎的声响，杰西捏着他的试卷可怜兮兮地贴着墙，手里举着啃到一半的苹果：“我认真的。”<br/> “我知道，”北斗自然地凑过来，俯下身咬了一口杰西刚刚吃过的苹果，“我教你。”</p><p>杰西转动着那颗苹果，漂亮的色泽和模糊的轮廓，北斗那口就接在微微氧化的边缘，试探性一样贴附着，这不完整的苹果让他思绪飞出外太空，被北斗一句话拽了回来：“不是1/2。”<br/>他的视线从手里半个苹果又转回北斗的脸，北斗指了指杰西试卷上的一道红圈：“这道题，不是1/2。”<br/>“不是1/2”杰西机械性地复述了一遍。</p><p>“两个一半加起来，”北斗拽过他的衣角，坐在他面前的地毯上，“我吃掉剩下的一半，杰西的一半加上我的这一半，就是原本完整的一个。”<br/>杰西点点头，北斗接下去说：“杰西擅长的那部分和我并不擅长的那部分也是，一半加一半，合起来就是一个。”<br/>杰西望着北斗乌黑的头顶乐了，说北斗你好像在说什么哲学命题，却把手边的苹果往北斗嘴里送，他觉得那个苹果从来都没有这样地完整过。</p><p>晚上北斗在杰西房间的地毯上就睡着了，北斗给他讲完题的时候已经很累，他感觉到北斗没什么剩余力气去和赞助商们玩文字游戏，所以自作主张拿过北斗的手机给赞助商们发短信，北斗没有拒绝。<br/>北斗直挺的鼻梁贴着他的手看他怎么措辞回复，看着看着就贴着他的小臂进入呼吸恒定的睡眠状态。<br/>他把自己的运动外套从墙上拽下来裹在北斗身上，发完所有短信把北斗送回里面的房间，北斗缩成一团，像婴幼儿一样拽着他的手不让他走。</p><p>他叹着气心想明明北斗年纪比他大却像个小孩，然而不敢拿被子盖住北斗凸出来的锁骨，也不敢去拨开挡住他眉眼的头发，只是伫立在床边看着他，感觉这好像是梦里出现过的场景，他混淆了究竟那晚上是他也在做梦，还是一切都真正发生过。<br/> </p><p>杰西没有办法想象如果北斗没有给他上课他的成绩得多糟糕，在大学通知书到来前的一周他都很恍惚，他看着北斗的偏差值发愣，又在心想他专属的北斗老师是真实存在，还是一个奇怪的标杆和梦境。<br/>在网上查到自己通过消息的时候北斗靠在墙边，抿着嘴，像是一贯在注视着他的模样，北斗说自己收到了东大的通知，杰西可不可以帮我给大家发个短信请大家聚餐。<br/>“我觉得你现在完全可以自己来。”杰西建议。<br/>北斗头发剪短了一大截，仰着脖子，在杰西目光里又低下头去：“教我最后一回嘛。”<br/>杰西拿过北斗的手机，黑色的反光映出他们两个人的脸，北斗不是真的还想让他教自己与人交流。杰西想，有的东西根本不用再教，他也早就毕业了——但是谁又能拒绝这样的请求呢。</p><p>酒桌上杰西隔着桌子望北斗，大脑完全失控地和周边的人对话，至于说了什么他自己都不记得，无妨他最有趣，周围的人都在对他笑。树在劝北斗喝酒，北斗抬起头，远远地也在笑，是很浅很轻的一个笑容。</p><p>他想北斗肯定就是被自己逗笑了，明明是不喜欢热闹的人，偏偏又是最怕被冷落的人，简直是天生需要待在他身边的人。<br/> <br/>杰西注视着北斗一个一个走过来和大家寒暄，那些客套话用掉了北斗积攒了很久的勇气，杰西觉得这时候的北斗像是在冒泡的肥皂小狗，从声音到整个人都在夜色里若隐若现，又得小心翼翼，生怕他突然就消失了。<br/>走到杰西旁边的时候他好像如释重负，慢吞吞小声凑到杰西耳边说：“要不然我买单先回去吧，杰西你继续陪他们玩。”</p><p>杰西抓起帽子跟了出去，对树说你帮忙圆场一下，他送了北斗就回来。<br/>北斗倚在店门口的路灯桩边好像在耍帅，脸上浮现出些许不满意：“你第一反应是拜托树啊。”<br/>“树也成长成可靠的大人了。”杰西回应说。<br/>“……那个，杰西喜欢树吗？”<br/>杰西大脑好钝，隔了好一会才听懂北斗对他说什么，他皱着眉头，整个脸好像也拧在一起：“老实说我一直觉得北斗好像喜欢树。”<br/>“干嘛轻易做这种推断。”北斗停下来，抬头望着他，他冥冥中并不准的第六感在盘问他：北斗是不是在对自己撒娇？但是他又不敢确认。</p><p>北斗走到一半说要去上厕所，杰西战战兢兢留在隔间外面等待，北斗晕晕乎乎甩甩头，走路好像有点歪歪扭扭，洗手的时候提醒杰西说不要告诉爸爸妈妈自己喝了酒。杰西看他好像站不直，特别殷勤过去挨着他，好像他不马上过去北斗就要顺势歪到别的哪个人怀里一样。<br/>“北斗也可能会喜欢男生吗？包括我？”杰西问。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“那你亲我一下。”杰西说这句话的时候目光是往下的，北斗伸手甩掉洗手的水珠，两个人没有对视，恰好地掩饰着杰西的心虚，隔了一会儿杰西自己揶揄道：“就知道你开玩笑的。”</p><p>北斗甩干了手，靠过来飞快地在杰西嘴唇上啄了一口，杰西毫无防备的状态下感觉北斗柔软的嘴唇碰上的一部分是自己的牙齿，他一晚上隔着餐桌看着北斗喝汤的嘴唇都在幻想有这样一幕，真的发生的时刻他连嘴巴都忘记闭上，它们就好像他体内未曾演习过的军队，烽火点燃了，才缓缓进入惊慌失措中。<br/>夜晚变得安静了，他看着北斗在冷色光下照映在厕所隔间的后脑脖颈，不知道应该怎么回应这个突然降临的亲吻。<br/>“杰西别回party了。”北斗没有接下去出心里的小恶魔心思：让其他人等着吧。</p><p>杰西把北斗送回了房间，他觉得自己威风凛凛像是护送公主回城的勇士，走之前还轻轻带上那层隔绝他俩的门才转身回自己的房间。北斗半躺在床上感受到杰西身上被风带过来的一丝丝甜香。窗户轻声地被吹出声响。他躺下来，听到隔壁一阵收拾东西的动静，小声喊了一句：“杰西？”<br/>顿了好一会儿没有回音。<br/>兴许是睡着了，北斗想。他再次降低音量，对着那堵白墙轻声补充了一句：“晚安。”把被子拉上来盖住自己像莓果一样红透的面颊。</p><p>他又想起床去看看杰西，如果杰西睡着了，可以蹑手蹑脚给他一个丝绒般的额头晚安吻。多难得他喝醉了，让一切不合常理的举动都情有可原。<br/>虽然小心思要得偿所愿变得没那么奢侈，但他确实满足于此刻的杰西就在他的隔壁，还是同级生，还没有被大学分开，还呼吸同一片空气。<br/>他闭着眼睛，被子下面有些缺氧，睡不着，杰西是个笨蛋，他想，怎么能这么迟钝，竟然能在这种时候睡着。</p><p>“开门。”<br/>他期盼的声音从房间靠门的另一端响起来。<br/>北斗清楚地感觉到时间停滞了，不是杰西第一次见面就像狂热粉丝像他表达仰慕的时候，不是他第一次意识到他喜欢上杰西的时候，不是杰西在所有人面前逗他笑的时候，而是此刻，杰西敲门的声音让他的心跳像停止了一样，他想，原来这一瞬间就是永远了。</p><p>“天亮之前，我觉得我有没做完的事情。”杰西坐到北斗床边，没有开灯，更像是自言自语。<br/>“那是什么？”北斗笑着歪了歪身子给杰西挪出来位置。<br/>“我觉得，应该要妈妈把单人床换成双人的。”杰西说。<br/>北斗的后背渗出了湿腻的汗水，白衬衫被密不透风地粘连在背上。他换用带着一点点撒娇的尾音，小声地对杰西说：“那我们是不是应该。”</p><p>热气袭来的同时，北斗脉搏里好闻的柑橘气味又冲击着杰西的鼻腔，听到带着懵懂和鼻音的低声的请求，杰西雀跃地在内心里开始大叫，如果不是怕把全家都惊醒，他甚至可以唱出歌来。<br/>他从牛仔裤口袋里掏出来一包避/孕套，北斗嘲笑说你怎么随身带着这个东西。杰西笑着解释：树临走给我的。那家伙的确成长成可靠的大人了。<br/>北斗害羞地把脸埋进枕头里，一只手拉开床头柜递给杰西一瓶液体。<br/>杰西眼里的是北斗漂亮的脊背线条，在衬衫下面若隐若现。</p><p>北斗趴在床上紧张地双手搂住脆弱的小白狗，下巴搁置在枕头上，一副将死之人的放弃感。杰西双手紧张地划过他后背凸起的骨头，最后停在他的腰上，犹豫地试探着：“要不我们还是下次……？”<br/>“不行。”果断地回绝。<br/>“疼吗？”杰西问。<br/>他能听到空气里皮肤接触的细碎声响，微妙的水声，杰西停下动作，看北斗摇摇头，然后又点点头。<br/>“胀/痛。”他诚实地说，“但是他们说第二次就好了。”<br/>“他们是谁？”<br/>北斗假装听不到问话，随着他轻柔小幅度晃动，杰西抽出手给他的腿做按摩，让支开的双腿不那么无所事事。<br/>“杰西是什么感觉？”北斗问。<br/>“北斗在欢迎我。”杰西笑出声音，他看着北斗本来就深色的嘴唇，思考那像是什么深红色的花蕾，他见过的。<br/>“是完整的一个。”杰西的舌头在北斗的口腔里，北斗含混不清地说。</p><p>杰西终于想起来形容，就像1/2和1/2，完整、安全、稳妥，命中注定。<br/>北斗就是他需要的那1/2.最早是有一点排斥的，然后就有了甜美。<br/> <br/>他把那个用过的避孕套打了个结儿，北斗看着他的手抛出去的动作以为杰西要一如既往乱扔，破天荒地，混合着体液的小气球摇摇欲坠地飞进墙角的垃圾桶，发出被淹没的落地声。<br/>“我刚刚甚至没有力气叫你别乱扔了，”隔了好一会儿北斗轻声说，但是他觉得自己还有力气去喜欢杰西。<br/>“杰西。”他小声地喊了第一声，隔了一会儿加大音量添了点鼻音，用更娇弱的语气，满怀爱意地再喊了一声，也只是简单地喊着名字：“杰西。”<br/>“我在。”<br/>“我喜欢杰西。比杰西知道我喜欢还要早就喜欢上了。”<br/>“我知道。”<br/>“知道然后呢？”<br/>“我说我知道，其实是我爱你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>